American Idol: Melee Season
by KarieLuisaSaja
Summary: The cast of SSB has been invited on American Idol! Who will win, and most importantly, will the cast get along or will things get rough? This is my first humor, so don't kill me over it! This is going to have all Nintendo characters, not just SSB.
1. Prologue

Prologue- Notice

_Dear Contestant, _

_You have been chosen to take part in American Idol, judged by the well-known Kirby, Luigi, and Pichu. All auditions are on the twelfth, and the location is the Melee Stage. You will be singing without music, so know your lyrics._

_Good luck, lucky contestant! Your fans wait!_

_Sincerely, _

_Mario the Cameraman_


	2. Chapter 1 Auditions Part 1

A/N: Music notes will stand for someone singing. If they don't show up, it'll look like a little box.

Chapter 1- Auditions Part 1

"Settle down, people, settle down." Mario yelled through the microphone in the lobby to the assembled contestants.

"Mario's the cameraman!" Someone yelled.

"Quiet. In a few minutes, the first contestants will audition for the newest season of American Idol. The rest of you-behave." Mario glared at a few contestants who had started a fist fight, even though they had only been there for about 30 seconds.

"Okay, first up is Yoshi…" Mario announced, and the green dinosaur headed through the doors.

"Hello," Luigi nodded.

"Hi," Pichu squeaked.

"I hate that red thing on your back," Kirby told him critically. Yoshi frowned.

"Please, sing us your song, and ignore Kirby's fashion cracks." Luigi told Yoshi.

Singing

Kirby blinked. "Well, it wasn't too bad…" Luigi admitted.

"It was terrible." Kirby cried, jumping on the table. "You sound like a broken record that's…that's broken!" Yoshi looked hurt.

"This is American Idol, not American I-Can't-Sing." Pichu told Luigi.

"Sorry, Yoshi, but you don't make it." Crying, Yoshi burst into the lobby and out the front entrance, where one of those puffy marshmallow looking things with faces took him home.

"Next up, is Princess Daisy." Mario announced, and Daisy graciously entered the room.

Luigi remained silent when Kirby and Pichu nodded and welcomed her.

"Go ahead and sing." Pichu offered.

Singing

"Amazing…" Pichu congratulated her.

"Wonderful." Luigi agreed.

"Your hair is ugly." Kirby grumbled.

"I-It is?" Daisy asked, poking at it.

"Very ugly. It is so old fashioned." Kirby responded.

"You pass." Luigi handed Daisy her certificate.

"Yay!" Daisy cheered.

"Next up is…Mewtwo…" Mario announced, wondering why anybody would invite him.

"Hi," All three judges said in unison.

Without responding, Mewtwo began his song.

Singing

"It was…okay…" Pichu told him. Mewtwo glared at him.

"You need to work on it, but you're better off than some." Luigi sighed, peeking into the waiting room.

"You look fat." Kirby announced.

"What? Say it again, short stuff." Mewtwo dared.

"You look fat." Kirby repeated. "Ew, the ugliness!"

"Break it up, break it up." Luigi begged. Both Kirby and Mewtwo turned on him. "Oh dear…"

"Security!" Pichu shrieked. "Security!"

Ten minutes and one huge brawl later, Roy finally broke up the fight. "Mewtwo, you p-pass…" Pichu squeaked nervously, watching Mewtwo tower over him menacingly.

Cackling, Mewtwo left. Luigi, Pichu, and Kirby all let out a group sigh of relief.

"Next up is…Princess Peach." Mario declared, and Peach hurried over.

The judges nodded to the princess as she prepared to sing.

Singing

"It was very nice." Pichu awarded.

"Some of the high notes were off." Luigi noted.

"Your makeup makes you look even eviler than normal." Kirby announced.

"You wanna see evil?" Peach challenged. Peach took a large, dangerous hammer out from behind her back. "Then die!"

"Security!" Luigi and Pichu yelled together.

After breaking apart his second fight in twenty minutes, Roy was not only wondering when he would get a pay raise, but when these people would learn to get along. He was missing his favorite show.

"P-pass…" Kirby mumbled, lifting the certificate with his foot since both of his arms were broken by Peach's Hammer of Death. Peach skipped into the lobby.

"Next is…Donkey Kong…?" Mario yelped. This wouldn't end well…

DK came into the room, and the three judges just stared.

Singing

"No comment…" Luigi begged.

"Hideous…" Pichu agreed.

"That fur makes you look like a monkey." Kirby told DK.

"But, I am a monkey…" DK replied.

"Oh. I never would have guessed because that fur makes you look like some fat, stupid idiot." Kirby informed him.

DK raised his fist to crush Kirby. "Security?" Kirby asked nervously, as DK beat him into a pulp.

Roy managed to break this fight up in record time, since it was a commercial break.

"Jeez, why don't you try being NICER Kirby?" Roy suggested.

Kirby snorted. "That's lame, like you." Roy slugged him. "Now the security's against me too…"

_A/N: I think there's going to be 3 parts to auditions…We'll have to see…_


End file.
